For Once and For All
by littlextwinklesxofxlight
Summary: The boy would look up and smile, and always say the same confusing words. "You already have the key, don't let them get it. You need to find the door." then he would disappear in a flash of light.//An Cafe fic. WARNING: YAOI, no likey boyxboy no read it.


Story name: For once and for All  
Rating: T for early chapter, going to get up to M. So rated for safety  
Pairings: Takuya x Bou(main), Miku x Teruki, Kanon x Bou(one-sided) and soem others.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these precious Jrockers, they belong to themselves. But I do have a plush rabbit taht's pink taht I named Bou, so I do own Bou! xD

Hey everyone! First fic ever xD I hope you'll like.

* * *

_"Hey Bouchan! Lets go play..."_

_"Okay Tachan!"_

_A small Bou ran after his older brother. He was always following him, wherever he went._

_But one day, Bou woke up, and his brother, and parents weren't there, and there was smoke everywhere. "Tachan?! Tachan?!" Bou stood up and ran out of his room, only to see his brother lying there with a knife through his head._

_"TACHAN!!"_

That memory had been suppressed in Bou's mind since he was five, but now, at the age of seventeen, it will be coming back to haunt him. And his whole world will become mixed with that of his dead brothers second life.

"Bou, it's time for school! Get your booty downstairs and get some breakfast!" Bou mumbled something incoherent and glanced up at the clock on his bed side table. It read 6:15 in bright pink numbers. He let out an annoyed growl and buried his head in his pillow. Even during Summer vacation he always had to wake up early. "I'll be down in a minute!" he said and got an okay from his mom. He then sat up in his bed and glanced around the room. "The same dream... But nothings changed..."

Shaking the thought out of his head Bou quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs. "Morning mom," he sat down at the table and stared at the food in front of him.

"I had that dream again..." Bou's mother looked up and sighed. "Now I know you think it means something, but it's just a dream. There's no meaning at all." Bou nodded and sighed, and went into his own little world, replaying the dream in his head again.

_He would be walking down the hall to his room. Everything looked normal, except for there was an extra door. He would always walk up to the door and try to open it. It was locked. He'd then continue on to his room and would walk in. There sitting on his bed was brunette boy, and he always knew that he knew him, he just couldn't place who it was. The boy would look up and smile, and always say the same confusing words. "You already have the key, don't let them get it. You need to find the door." then he would disappear in a flash of light. For some reason, he never remembered how the boy looked. Bou's room would be a wreck, as if someone had rummaged through his stuff, looking for something. He would then back out of his room, and trip over something, and when he did look, _he left this part out when telling his mom._ He saw his mothers head laying on the ground, with a note attached. It read "GIVE ME THE KEY!" in big, sloppy letters, written in his mothers own blood. Then he would wake up and be in his own room again._

"Bou, Bou!" Bou flinched when his moms hand connected with the top of his head in a gentle way of saying 'snap out of it'. "Sorry mom, did you need something?" his mom rolled her eyes. "No, I don't need anything, but Mikuchan sounds pretty excited."

Bou smiled. Miku was his best friend in the whole world, always bouncy, hyper and happy. And only serious when needed. The two had been friends since kindergarten, when Miku saved Bou from being picked on by some first graders who thought they were better than everybody else. Ever since they've been inseparable.

"Moshi moshi?" Bou picked up the phone and right after the two words escaped his mouth, Miku's voice rang so loud over the phone that Bou actually had to hold it a few inches from his ear. "You won't believe this!!" Bou smiled and put the receiver back to his ear. "What? And please don't yell so loudly." Miku giggled on the other end of the line. "Sorry, but it's just so cool!" Bou couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"You know that guy I like, Teruki?" Miku was, and always had been gay, even after his parents almost kicked him out of the house.

"Yeah, what about him?" Bou had a feeling he knew what it was, and a large smile spread across his face.

"He asked me out!" Bou could almost hear Miku bouncing up and down on his bed.

"Omiigee!! That is so great!" Bou squealed and pulled up a chair so he could sit down.

"How did he ask you?"

"Well, he called me, and we talked for a bit, then out of no where he asked me! I answered with a big giant YES!!" It sounded like they were two school girls.

Well, that was, in a way, half true. Bou was a cross dresser, so that could maybe fit the 'school girl' part. He always had to hide the fact that he was a man in school. Which was difficult, but with friends like Miku, and Kanon, he got by pretty easy. He was also bisexual, which was another bulls-eye for discrimination.

"Bou, get off the phone soon sweety, I'm expecting a call." Bou waved signaling he'd be off in a moment and sighed. "Sorry Miku, I have to get off the phone, but I'll talk to you later."

"Aw man, okay, well I'll tell you about the date later. Bye. Also, get a damned cell phone!"

"Bye." Bou rolled his eyes, and heard the click then hung up the phone. "I'm off mom!" he yelled and stood up. He put the chair back and headed up the stairs. "I'll be going out soon, too." he added looking back for an approval from his mom. "Okay Bouchan, be back before six." His mom alternated between nick names a lot, so Bou had about sixteen. As Bou reached the top of the stairs, he looked to the wall and saw the door again. But he blinked, and it was gone. "What? Great, now I'm hallucinating." he mumbled continuing to his room.

With his head down he walked into his room and shut the door behind him. "Hello Bouchan." Bou's head shot up, his eyes wide. There, setting on his bed was the boy from his dreams, a smile on his face. Bou was afraid to blink, he wanted to see this persons face. The boy stood from his bed and walked closer to Bou, it seemed like he wasn't even breathing. He made no sound at all. He stopped in front of Bou and rested his hand on his cheek. "The key is in your dresser, something you have long forgotten about." was all he said before disappearing.

Bou slid to the ground, his hand over the place on his face where he had been touched. The touch was so soft, yet it chilled him to the bone. He was now starting to think the boy he kept seeing was a ghost. He blinked, and it was at that moment he noticed he hadn't been breathing. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and sat there for about a minute. Shaking his head he picked himself off the ground and sat on his bed. "Oh god, that was a very real hallucination." he mumbled and fell back onto his bed.

After a moment of silence he sighed. "I need to talk to Kanon." He got off his bed, grabbed his jacket and headed down stairs, making sure to not look at the wall on his way down. "I'm going to Kanon's mom. Bye." He ran out the door and started the ten minute walk to Kanon's.

* * *

Okay, so tell me, what do you think? Constructive criticism only please. I'll just use your flames to make hamburgers :3 Also, I would like at least one review before I update. But I will update on every Monday, new reviews or not.

_**Preview for the next chapter:**__ Bou was laughing and having a good time with his friends, when the room suddenly grew colder. No one but him, and Yuuki seemed to notice. Bou glanced around the room, and saw, standing in the corner was the boy. Bou bit his bottom lip and tried to ignore him. He smiled at his friends, so they wouldn't ask questions._


End file.
